Asesinos
by PukitChan
Summary: ¿Y si el guardapelo hubiera podido abrirse la primera vez que apareció? / Esta historia participa en la Primera Prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.
**Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling.** **Moi escribe por simple placer y diversión. Nada más y nada menos.**

 _Esta historia participa en la Primera Prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 **What if?:** Si el guardapelo hubiera podido abrirse la primera vez que apareció (en la Orden del Fénix).

 **Personaje:** Sirius Black.

* * *

 **Asesinos**

Por:

PukitChan

Huraño. Irritable. Amargado. _Traumatizado_.

Sirius jamás imaginó que alguna vez en su vida llegaría a ser descrito con tales adjetivos. La versión adolescente de sí mismo brillaba con tanta fuerza, que aún en medio del caos, llegó a imaginar que si moría joven a causa de esa guerra, sería de una manera bastante poética. James, por supuesto, se burlaba de ello, pero siempre había sido el primero en animarlo a actuar con la fuerza con la que siempre lo hizo… hasta que murió. Hasta que Sirius terminó en Azkaban completamente destrozado, desquiciado y odiando a aquel que se atrevió a traicionar su amistad.

Cuando caminaba por los largos y tristes pasillos de Grimmauld Place, Sirius no parecía darse cuenta de que cada día que pasaba, momento tras momento que añoraba y terminaba desechando, lo hacía parecer un poco más al viejo elfo que cuidaba la ancestral casa, rumiando sobre todo aquello que había arruinado para siempre su idea de la perfección.

Empezaba por Peter, a quien odiaba muchísimo más que a Voldemort. Y era irónico, se decía, porque aunque aquel maldito traidor era el causante de todas sus desgracias, también había sido quien lo mantuvo vivo en la prisión. La rabia que sentía hacia Peter, su afán de venganza motivado por la idea de que algún día el destino le permitiría cobrar cada una sus acciones, fue una emoción que le permitió controlar algo más que sus vanos deseos; le dio la claridad para entender por qué su familia podía caer y enloquecer con tanta facilidad ante la rabia.

A veces se sorprendía despertando tras una noche de intensas pesadillas, las cuales en su mayoría consistían en la casa destrozada de los Potter y en su incomprensión ante lo que había ocurrido. Cuando eso pasaba (cuando era un bebé de ojos verdes el que lo abrumaba de rabia y rencor), Sirius despertaba agitado, mirando hacia la nada hasta que recordaba estar encerrado en la habitación de su vieja casa y que le recordaba mucho a su prisión, preguntándose si era normal sentir tanto rencor hacia Harry. El pobre niño no tenía la culpa y él como su padrino se esforzaba en comprenderlo, pero mientras más argumentos surgían en su mente, más absurdos y dolorosos le parecían: « _Si Harry no hubiese nacido, Sirius no habría perdido a su hermano; si Harry hubiese muerto, él no tendría que preocuparse tanto por aprender a quererlo en vez de odiarlo»._

Era tan fácil odiar a Peter y a Voldemort. Y era tan difícil fingir que su alma no sentía una extraña apatía hacia su ahijado.

—¿Le pertenecía a alguno de tus padres?

Y ahí estaba ese niño que un día se había vuelto un adolescente. Harry lo miraba con tanta esperanza que Sirius casi sintió asco. Esa _extraña_ y _distorsionada_ versión de James, que lo miraba con los ojos de Lily, no era lo que él había esperado. No era el chico travieso que su amigo habría criado. Porque aunque físicamente se parecía a ellos, no era _así_ como Harry debía haber crecido. ¿Por qué sonreía tanto, rodeado por Hermione y Ron? ¿Por qué le restregaba a Sirius todo aquello que alguna vez había tenido y que ahora ya no poseía? ¿Por qué el sonido de su risa era similar al de Lily, y a veces Remus lo miraba como si estuviese orgulloso de él?

 _Si Harry jamás hubiese existido…_

—¿Sirius? ¿Estás bien?

Inspirando hondamente, deseando saber por qué el roce de Harry le producía tanta irritación, Sirius miró hacia todos lados y de pronto comprendió que estaba en una habitación cualquiera de Grimmauld Place. Al prestar más atención, recordó que no estaban solos, que Ron, Hermione y los gemelos los acompañaban, y que además estaban limpiando. ¿Por qué rayos estaban limpiando esa horrenda casa cuando había cosas más importantes que hacer? ¿Acaso esos _niños_ seguían sin comprender cuántas muertes había que vengar? ¿Harry no se daba cuenta de que sus padres habían muerto… por él?

—…Si tú tampoco puedes abrirlo, lo mejor será tirarlo —ofreció Harry. Sirius no comprendió a qué se refería hasta que sintió un extraño peso en su mano. Se sorprendió al descubrir que en ella había un enorme medallón, muy del estilo de los Black, brillando por la escasa luz que se lograba colar al lugar. Por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender, cada roce de la yema de sus dedos con el frío guardapelo le hacía estremecer; era como una oleada de nuevos rencores y rabias que ni siquiera recordaba poseer.

—Lo abriré —decidió, obteniendo así la atención de su ahijado, que lo miraba con una expectación que rayaba el idealismo. Sirius agitó su varita, golpeteó el objeto y murmuró algunos hechizos más, hasta que finalmente y tragándose su orgullo, le pidió prestado a su ahijado la navaja que le había regalado y que era capaz de abrirlo todo. Entusiasmado, Harry se apresuró en encontrarla y traérsela, pareciéndole tan necesitado de atención, que Sirius fue capaz de murmurar un agradecimiento entrecortado.

Y aquello, para su desgracia, funcionó.

Apenas el filo de la navaja rozó el guardapelo, una nube de humo estalló. Sirius escuchó los gritos de los muchachos que se suponía que cuidaba, pero lo único que sus ojos fueron capaces de observar fue la imagen de él mismo asesinando a Harry con esa misma navaja que le había regalado. Las puñaladas, crudas, certeras y llenas de satisfacción, le hacían recordar lo frágil que era el otro y cuán feliz sería si alguna vez la muerte de James quedara igualada con la de su hijo. Porque James no merecía morir por Harry.

 _No lo merecía._

—¡Sirius!

—¡Harry! ¡No te acerques! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Es una visión! ¡Harry!

—¡Sirius!

 _Satisfacción._

 _Una voz susurrante diciéndole al oído que había visto su más profundo deseo: asesinar a aquel que había sido el causante de la muerte de James;_ _Harry Potter._

—¡Harry! ¡NO!

— _¡Relashio!_

La vida sería menos complicada si nadie hubiese muerto.

« _Así es, tú no quieres esta vida…»_

—¡SIRIUS! ¡ _Relashio!_

En medio de una densa oscuridad propiciada por una espesa nube de magia oscura, Sirius estiró su mano y alguien la sujetó. Era tan amable como la de Lily y tan firme como la de James. Era una mano en la que él podía confiar, a pesar de que fuera demasiado tarde… inclusive aunque un pesado guardapelo se hubiera enredado alrededor de su cuello, estrangulándolo por completo.

—¡Sirius…!

En realidad él no odiaba a Harry. ¿Por qué había pensado eso? ¿Por qué había creído que todo era su culpa? Como sea, ya no importaba. Porque la oscuridad se había ido, porque lo último que había visto era un cabello tan horrendo como el de James y un muchacho que Sirius habría querido con más fuerza si no se hubiera parecido tanto, _tanto_ , a su mejor amigo.

 _Y alrededor de su cuello estrangulado, un guardapelo volvió a cerrarse, lleno de rabia y deseos oscuros, listo para volver a ser el silencioso recuerdo de un alma que pretendía ser eterna…_

* * *

Gracias por leer.


End file.
